1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) DIMM.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on the traditional magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a dual-in-line memory module (DIMM) module and it is called a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) DIMM device. As such, the SATADIMM can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to receive voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot. However, hard disk drive (HDD) signals need to be transmitted between the SATADIMM and the motherboard through a SATA connector arranged on the SATADIMM and connected to a SATA connector of the motherboard. The SATA connector as it is arranged on the SATADIMM may occupy a lot of space, therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.